My Brain
by RiverSakina
Summary: Random bits that I write. Some have a few chapters, some don't. All are labbled though. Pairs vary, and will be listed out before hand.
1. Watching us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Shuichi looked out the window, just to hide behind the wall again.

Eiri stared at him confused, beer in one hand, cigarette in the other. After a few minutes, it became too much. "What are you doing?"

Shuichi looked back at him. "I think we are being watched."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a strange feeling."

"Well then," Eiri said walking up to the teen. "Let's give them something to watch" he said wrapping his arms around the tiny male.

"Something just tells me this will be all over the web before morning." Shuichi sighed, kissing his novelist.

**Woot! 100 word story!! (Well, minus the bold text and you will have 100 words .)**

**Ok, let me tell you a bit of what's going on here: I am a very random person. My floor is tiled (Yes, tiled) in notebook pages that have various stories on them. I never post them, because they are too short to post.**

**So I finally decided that I would start posting them like this. As you can see, I already have a few chapters up.**

**The way this will work, is if you like a piece, please say if you want more on it. If it gets over four chapters, I will split it from here and have it be its own actual story on the site. Then I will send you a message with the link right to it ^^**

**As for now, I have to upload a few 0.0**


	2. Say What? 1

Say: Alright!!! Time to party!!!! xD Sorry, I'm hyper. (I am drinking a double Mocha while uploading and editing this .)

Alright so…. This is kind of my first post in a really long time…… And best, first post on this account ^^. [Go me! xD] The story line is a little random for even my taste, but I thought it had it's moments of funny.

Please read and review. And hey, I'll take all the hints that you send my way. And sometime soon, I will post the rest. (Still editing it but I'm about to run out of coffee!!)

Authors Note: Though I really wish I did, I do not own Gravitation even though more then anything I would. And at that, I have no connection what so ever to Maki Murikami or any of that stuff (Besides in my dreams).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Shuichi's high-pitched voice yelled, as he opened the door to his parent's home.

"Welcome home, Big Brother." Maiko replied, walking towards the door. He ran into her arms, seemingly shrinking as he hugged her.

Freezing, she noticed the man at the door still holding a cigarette in his mouth, even though it wasn't lit. His dirty blonde hair fell lightly to each side, creating small layers around his head. Just by his slim build, Maiko knew who it was, even though the dark sunglasses had tried to hide him.

"Eiri Yuki…" Her words almost seemed like she hadn't taken a breath in ages. His hand went up to remove the cigarette and to pull off the failing sunglasses.

At the sound of Eiri's name, a door slid open, almost of the track. "Maiko, did you just say Eiri Yuki?" Her Mother called from behind, walking up.

Shuichi stood normal, smiling at his mom. "Hi Mother."

"Oh Shuichi," she said, walking towards him. He held his arms out for a hug, as his Mother walked right by her son to the famous author behind him. His heart sunk as he landed face first to the ground.

"Welcome to our home," she said as clear as she could.

With swift skill, Eiri took her hands, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Shindou. It is a very lovely home, perfect for a lovely young lady such as your self." A line Shuichi had heard time and time again; he sighed.

"Yuki, don't flirt with my Mom!"

Looking at Shuichi, his soft eyes seemed more piercing. After a second, his soft golden eyes fell back on Shuichi's mom. "Mother? I thought you were his sister also." Shuichi fell over, as his Father ran in.

"What's going on here…? Who is he?" He yelled, pointing at Eiri.

"The man of my dreams" she was lost in a daze.

"Mother…" Shuichi whined, as Eiri only smiled.

"Why you…"

"Hi Dad; Hi Mom" a female exclaimed, walking in. Everyone looked at her, ash blond hair bouncing against her back as she walked. Shuichi's Father blushed, at the sight of the girls uncovered mid section.

"Say… Why are you here?" Before she answered, she ran up and hugged Shuichi, holding him close.

"Because baby, I had to come see my lover before I left for Kyoto."

"Shuichi, so this is the one you married? Very lucky boy, I'm sure even Hiro must be jealous of you." His Father said, looking up and down Sayasha's body.

"Uhm" she said, looking at Shuichi and letting him go.

"You smell like Ryuichi." Shuichi stated, sniffing her shirt.

Blinking a few times, she looked down at her clothes. "Yeah, Ryuichi tried to do laundry and ended up mixing my clothes with his. Then he tried to steal my socks and underwear."

"Need more proof that he is a gay bastard?" She laughed at Eiri's words.

Shuichi's Father walked over to Sayasha, "Hi, I'm Shuichi's Father, Katsu. Very nice to meet you and sorry we missed the wedding."

Confused Sayasha took a step back. "Nice to meet you also, I'm Sayasha. And this," she turned around, looking around as she spun a full circle. "I lost her" she said, flinging her head forward.

"Say, why are you even here?" Shuichi asked, looking around for who ever she was about to introduce.

"To steal Eiri's car" a smile appeared over her smooth face.

"No way in hell." His words were harsh and cold. "Drive your own car."

"So mean, Eiri-dear." Walking over to him, she set her hand on his right cheek. Staring directly into his eyes, she pulled her hand down, which also brought down Eiri's face, and planted her lips firmly against his.

Shuichi's eyes went wide; Katsu's jaw dropped to the ground. "Let go of Eiri, Sayasha!"

Pulling her left hand up, she left go of his face. "I've had better" Eiri replied to the kiss.

"Yeah, well I've had to try harder" a smile appeared again on her face.

Setting his hands in his pockets, he searched for his keys. "You pick pocket."

A laugh rolled out of Sayasha's mouth. "Thank Eiri." She looked at the keys in her hand.

"What ever. Just don't put any damage on it."

Swiftly, she walked over to Shuichi. "You know, when you get mad like that, you do look like Ryu." She set her lips on his. "Ow ow ow" she set her hands on her head as Eiri pulled her by the hair.

"You can take the car, but you can't take Shuichi."

She looked at him with cold eyes of her own. "As if I care; I have Ryuichi. Plus, this one too young for me; I do have an age requirement." The smile on her face appeared to be the same as a certant family member Eiri could think of. "Oh Shuichi, are you going to the concert tonight?"

A confused look came over his face. "What concert?"

"Only the hottest concert of the year; Sponsored by none other then N.G. Productions! We're talking top of Tohma's list of things to do!"

Shuichi's eyes glistened over. "Who is it? I thought Bad Luck was their number one!"

Sayasha laughed. "Hell no; Nittle Grasper is, duh."

Shuichi ran over to Eiri. "Can we go? Please!" Yuki stared at Sayasha with cold eyes. "Please! I'll buy the tickets!"

"Sold out; sorry" He turned and stared at her. "The only other way for you to get in is with platinum tickets."

He ran over to her, as his parents looked around from person to person. "How can I get one?"

"You walk up to the body guard who is guarding the back stage door and say who you are" her words were so "matter-o-fact" that it made Shuichi giddy.

"Mommy" A child yelled, running in. She ran right to Sayasha, holding tightly to her legs.

"What's wrong, baby?" Her voice softened, as she set her hand on the little girls head.

"Boys out side are being mean to me" She was crying.

Sayasha picked her up, setting the little girl on her left side. "We will have to go teach them a lesson then." She kissed Shuichi's cheek. "Well, I'll see you two later. Love you both!" She called back, walking out the door.

"Wait, I thought that was the girl you married; but she has a kid already." Katsu looked confused.

"She has two kids," he corrected, before adding "that's Sayasha, Yuki's some relation."

"We aren't related." Eiri corrected.

"But then who did you marry?" His Mother asked, setting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Shuichi pointed at Eiri, who looked sideways, tilting his head.

"Get out." Everyone looked at Katsu for his sudden outburst. "Get out of my house now."

"Father…"

"No. Don't argue Shuichi. It's for your own good." His words were firm.

"Katsu, leave them be." His wife protested.

"No. I won't have a gay son."

"Later then, Shuichi" Eiri said, turning to leave.

"Yuki" Shuichi ran after his lover. He grabbed Eiri's hand, and stopped him.

"Father, if you won't let Yuki be here, then I won't be here either. I love Yuki, regardless that he is male; and I know he loves me." He didn't look back, but instead pulled his lover by the arm, out the door.

"Shuichi, I gave my keys to Sayasha." He tried to say, as he was drug out.

"I don't care; we can walk to the local hotel. I'll call K and ask him to get us plane tickets back home." He said, between sobs.

"Sayasha has our bags in the car" he added, looking to see tears hitting the ground from the boy in front of him.

Eiri pulled his hand away from Shuichi's. Wiping tears, he turned back to look at the novelist. "Yuki…?" He had begun to retrace his steps, back to the house. "Yuki, where are you going?" He was already out of hearing range, or so he acted. Shuichi didn't move from the stop, as he saw Eiri disappear. A car drove by, honking its horn at Shuichi, though he still didn't move.


	3. Say What? 2

After some time of staring where Eiri had vanished, he began to walk back to his childhood home. When he arrived, he noticed the door was open. Quietly, he snuck in and looked around. There was no sign of life in the room, so he pressed on.

He paused, hearing a sound like a smack. He picked up his pace, and entered the family room. "Shuichi" Maiko exclaimed, seeing her older brother enter the room. He looked over, to see his Mother holding his sister in the corner, crying.

Another smack rang in the room. Shuichi turned his head up, to see the back of Eiri's slender body. The black coat he wore still showed no creases or folds. As if feeling eyes on his back, Eiri turned his head enough to see behind him. "Yuki…"

No words escaped the writer's mouth. In stead, he turned his body, reaching out his hands to Shuichi's face. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Shuichi was lost. Normally they didn't kiss when others were around, unless it was Tohma, Sayasha, or Hiro. Heck, even Mika, Eiri's older sister.

Gathering up what little courage was in him, he pushed Eiri away, with a hit in the chest. "What?"

Shuichi's eyes were again almost to the brink of tears. "Why?"

Yuki took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Fool" the only word he could think to say at a time like this.

Summoning strength from seemingly no where, he pushed passed Eiri to his Father. "Father," he was cut short.

"Get him out." His words were weak and full of deep breathes.

Without waiting to see what Shuichi would say, Eiri walked out the doors, pulling out his phone on the way. "Shuichi, I forbid you from seeing him. He's not human; he' a monster just itching to draw blood." The words were said so slowly, Shuichi's heart was torn to pieces.

_I know he is. But he's very protective of me; he always comes to save me._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eiri continued down the street, as his black rental car pulled next to him. "About time" words cold as normal.

"No Shuichi?" Sayasha said glancing around.

"Just drive." He put his sun glasses back on, as her got in.

"Ass hole" She muttered, pushing on the gas petal. They were both quite, as Eiri lowered his window to flick some ashes out it. "What's wrong, hun?"

He laid his head on her arm. "Shuichi hates me."

Her only reply was a laugh. "Shut up."

"Then get off me." They got to a red light and she looked over at him. She reached her head down, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He didn't reply. "You know Shuichi is right, for being a romance writer, you sure lack in romance."

He looked forward, out the window. "I don't know how to treat him. I've tried to map out his character so many times, but I can't."

"Yeah, he is pretty random; kind of like Ryuichi when he was younger." She waited to see if he would say anything. "Maybe you should get to know my Ryu before you get too deep into this relationship. See what you're in for."

"It's too late for that! I married the shrimp!" He sat up normally in his seat. "Where are we going?" his tone was almost demanding.

"To pick up Akkin and Jamie" she said softly. "Then I have to get them ready to go to the concert… Will you be joining us, Eiri-dear?" Her smile matched the ones that Tohma gave again.

He had no reply for her.

_---------------------------------------------------_

_To be continued....... Soon . Kind of had a spat with me Dad right after uploading this chapter, so i have to rush and hurry the editing of all these!!_

Ok, Chapter two.... -ish. It's not really that long.... But I didnt want to overload in chapter one.... hahaha. So that really made this one short, but not the shortest you will ever see from me ^_^.

Author Note: Sadly, still dont own Gravitation -.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Say What? 3

_Ok, my warning before anyone actually starts reading….. This chapter is VERY random and crazy. But I can say, it was fun as all hell to write xD. The content in this one really bumps up, hopefully I wont have to change the rating (I shouldn't…. Just have to edit the summery a bit – hahah)_

Disclaimer: Still not own Gravitation or any other the main characters. Sayasha how ever, is mine.

Sayasha knocked twice on the door to Nittle Graspers' waiting room. "Come in" was yelled from the other side. With a huge smile, and showing the two men at the door her pass, she opened the door.

"Ryuichi" she exclaimed upon entering, as Yuki closed the door behind her.

"Say" he yelled back, jumping up. "You made it!"

"Course; what makes you think I would miss something this big?"

Eiri remained quiet. "Why is Yuki here? Does that mean Shuichi is here also?" His eyes went wide at the thought of seeing his friend.

"No silly. Eiri needs help, and you're the only one who can give him the help he needs."

Ryuichi turned his head slightly, confused. Sayasha walked up to him, and whispered something into his ear. "Are you serious…? You really want me to?" Sayasha nodded.

Carefully, he moved his way over to Eiri. He placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled the blond into a kiss. But not just any kiss, there was passion behind the singers kiss.

Finally he understood why Sayasha had wanted him to come here over the hotel. He moved his hands to Ryuichi's face and neck, applying pressure so he couldn't get away.

After a few seconds Ryuichi slowly pulled his head back, allowing both boys to get a breath of air. Even with his wife watching, he started to kiss Eiri's neck along the left side. After a few more kisses, Ryuichi let Eiri rise up his shirt, kissing on his chest. "You're lips are so soft" Ryuichi whispered to his current lover.

The only reply from the tall blond came in the form of the kisses. He found his way to one of Ryuichi's nipples, and bit down on it. "Ahh" escaped Ryuichi's mouth.

Shaking her head, Sayasha walked over to a chair in the room and sat down. Amazing to even her, seeing two cute guys make out in front of her didn't do her body anything. Apparently, she has had sex way to often.

"Yuki, you're so skilled…" Ryuichi whispered, moving his hand down Eiri's pants. Looking carefully, she noticed Eiri's right hand had already vanished into the brunettes pants. Looking over at the clock, she decided she shouldn't have sat down.

"Ok boys, that enough" Either she didn't say it loud enough, or they were ignoring her because neither stopped.

At probably the worse time, the door flew open. "Ryuichi" Shuichi exclaimed opening his eyes, he took a gasp of air. Eiri pressed his lips against Ryuichi's again, as Ryuichi turned his head.

"Hy, Suchi" his words were muffled by the novelist. After feeling the vibration in his mouth, he looked at the door to see Shuichi.

No one said a word. It was so quiet in the room, you could hear the crowds outside yelling and cheering for Nittle Grasper.

"Shuichi, long time to see" Ryuichi said happily, trying to run to his friend, just to remember where Eiri's hand still was.

"Why… How could you…?"

"Shuichi, wait. It's my fault." The ash colored hair girl commented.

"Why is Eiri's hand down your pants, Ryuichi? And at that, why is you're hand down his pants?" A new voice asked, walking around Shuichi.

"Hey Tohma" Ryuichi smiled. "I was trying to help Shuichi, honest" he protested, his voice turning whiny.

Eiri released all holds he had on Ryuichi. Hands at his side, he walked over to Shuichi, attempting to give him a kiss now; Shuichi smacked him across the face. A small red mark appeared on the left side of Eiri's face. Everyone in the room went wide eye.

As if in a daze, Eiri looked at Shuichi who now had tears flowing down his cheeks. "How could you?" Emotion ran like wildfire in his voice.

To Eiri, no words could explain what had just happened. In complete dismay, Shuichi took off the ring that rested on his left ring finger; he forced the small gold ring into Eiri's left hand. Before anyone could stop him, he turned and ran away from the man that had just ripped his heart to pieces.

"Shuichi" Ryuichi and Sayasha both yelled after him.

Flabbergasted by what just occurred, Eiri didn't move. "Shuichi" he whispered to himself. Slowly, hoping it was all just a day dream, he lifted up his left hand to see the small ring sitting there; lonely; no finger threw it.

Tohma walked over to his brother in law. "Eiri, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He looked at his fellow blonde, shaking is head. Dazed, he tried his best to walk out of the room, but to no avail. He wound up running into the wall next to the door frame. "Eiri!" Sayasha and Tohma ran right to his side.

Warily, they led him over to the couch in the corner of the room. "Tohma, you and Ryu need to get out there. I'll keep and eye on Eiri." Acquiesce, Tohma grabbed Ryuichi's arm.

"Take good care of Eiri, Sayasha." He pulled Ryuichi out of the room.

Sayasha laid her head on Eiri's. "I'm so sorry."

"Can I get some aspirin?" He said after about 5 minutes. Nodding, she walked out of the room.

Without warning, he snuck out of the room, and headed to the stage. Even though he really did need the aspirins, it would have to wait. He had something more important to do. Stumbling, he found his way to the stage, where the show had begun.

Seeing them from this angle, Eiri could see everything they did. Noriko seemed to play at light speed, hitting the key on the two keyboards on the opposite side of the stage. Tohma went from playing his own keyboard, to typing something on the computer then back to the keyboard in to time at all. And up in front, Ryuichi put as much passion and heart as he could into his songs.

It struck Eiri a little late what song they were playing. It was his song; the one he wrote for Shuichi that Nittle Grasper performed during the Tokyo Bay Music Festival years back. He had it kept a secret from Shuichi, since it would be a sort of apology to his love from ignoring him while he was working so much on his novels.

Those stupid novels he always had to write. Deadlines seemed to poor on him like wild fire. _If it weren't for those stupid deadlines; _his eyes went wide, as it all became clear: because of his deadlines, he never had any time to spend with Shuichi. And with Shuichi doing concerts and all the recordings he had to do to stay on top, they were free at different times. Only rarely were they free at the same time. But if he didn't have those as a distraction, then…

Pulling together all of his strength, he slowly walked out onto the stage. The song was just about to end, unless they had added something to it. Tohma was the first of the trio to notice Eiri approaching. At the sight of the author, his fingers missed a key which caused the artificial guitar to make the wrong sound in the speakers.

At the sound, Ryuichi turned. He now also noticed Eiri stumbling onto stage. Trying to stay standing, Eiri gripped the ring in his hand even tighter.

Many girls in the audience went wild. Ryuichi walked over to Eiri. "What's up?"

Tohma stopped playing as the song ended. "Eiri, what are you doing here? Where is Sayasha?"

Not in the mood to waste time explaining his thoughts, he stole the mike from Ryuichi and headed for the front of the stage. "I have made a decision I think you will like" his voice was softer as he spoke into the mike. Even his eyes softened, as if it wasn't even him. The crowed of once screaming girls hushed. "You're right, you know that? I don't know how to be romantic towards you, even though I am a romance author. So I decided the best thing for both of us."

Tohma walked up to Eiri and placed his hand on the younger boys back. "I give up being an author!"

Astonishment ran threw the audience. There wasn't even a lack of it on the stage. "Shuichi, please come back to me!" He yelled out. It had barely been 10 minutes since Shuichi had left him, and Eiri already seemed to be begging for his lover back.

Above all the screaming fans, Shuichi cried. He had run into Hiro and Ayaka in the halls, and was now sitting with them in an empty seat (at least for the moment it was empty). "Told you he still loved you Shuichi."

He looked at his long haired friend, tears flowing like waterfalls down his face. "But I don't know if I can forgive him."

"He just gave up his life for you!" Ayaka commented, looking down at her once fiancé who had seemed to have just made a fool of himself. "You can't just leave him like that. At least be a man and go reply to him!"

The tears stopped flowing from his eyes. "She's right, Shuichi."

Standing, Shuichi looked over the edge at the stage. He gathered all the air that would fit into his lungs, and yelled out "Yukiiiiiiii"

Over half the crowed looked up at him, almost as he started to yell; Eiri, Tohma, and the newly joined Sayasha also looked up. "Found him" Sayasha commented. Shuichi vanished again, this time running towards the stairs.

After about two minutes, Shuichi was on the stage. Eiri turned to him, but didn't move any closer "Shuichi."

"Yuki, don't give up your dreams for me."

"I can't give up my dreams if they have already left." Shuichi was confused at Eiri's words. "Shuichi, being with you is my dream."

No one moved. "But you and Sakuma…"

"Shuichi, if I can't steal you from him then I can't steal him from you" Ryuichi said, actually making sense.

"Amazing… He's learning." Sayasha stepped over to Shuichi. "Shuichi, I asked Ryu to do that to Eiri. He actually didn't know that was my secret plan." Shuichi looked up at her. "I had Ryu do that to try and let Eiri understand you better. Weather it worked or not I'm not sure."

Eiri looked down at he ground. Slowly, as if still planning out what to do, Shuichi stepped towards Eiri. "And about how I acted at your parents house… I don't like people who think we shouldn't be together."

"I know that we have the right as much as anybody else to be together, but you didn't have to beat my Father like that."

"Why don't you two take this back into the waiting room so the show can continue" Sayasha insisted, looking over the crowed. Eiri passed the mike back to Ryuichi, then started walking. Shuichi followed a few steps behind.

"Shuichi," he turned back to look at Ryuichi. "Once you and Yuki have everything settled, get changed and come sing with me!" His voice was hyper as ever. Shuichi looked down, and continued walking, not sure if he wanted to take his idol up on his offer.

Eiri and Shuichi both walked into the room and closed the door. Sayasha leaned against it quietly.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi."

"Yuki…"

"Please, I don't want us to be apart. I will give anything to be with you."

Shuichi was surprised. "Yuki, you have given me everything I already want."

"But we are never together!" Shuichi got ready to say something, but he knew that he couldn't say otherwise. Between Eiri's deadlines and Tohma working Bad Luck to death, they didn't have any time together. "If I don't write anymore, then I won't have stupid deadlines to appeal to."

"But your fans…"

Eiri hesitated; the thought of all the people who would await a book that would never come out made him almost want to change his mind. "I won't totally stop writing. I just won't release books as often." He looked sideways as he spoke.

"Yuki…" Shuichi looked around really quick.

"Don't worry. There are no cue cards any where in the room. All this is what is going threw my mind."

Shuichi's eyes went from normal, to huge chibi eyes in a second flat, a new record for him. He ran up, and wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist. "I love you Yuki!"

Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi's back. "Call me Eiri. Since I'm not a writer anymore, I have no reason to go by Yuki anymore." His hands fell open, forgetting that the ring was in his hand. Both remembered when they heard it crash with the ground.

"Hang on a second" Shuichi said, reaching down for it. He pushed it back onto his small finger. Eiri smiled in reply, seeing the ring where it belonged. Reaching his own big hands to his lovers face, he pulled the small face to his own, and pressed both their lips together. No fuss from Shuichi this time, after almost a day of no Eiri-kisses.

On the opposite side of the door, Sayasha smiled. Taking her time getting to the other door, she placed a key in the lock to Nittle Graspers dressing room. This was in perfect time to see both boys walk out of the waiting room. Without a word, she pushed open the door for them. "I'm going to go find my kids, and watch Daddy work with them." Her words were the softest they had been all day.

As soon as the two boys were in the room, she made her way back to the stage. Smiling, she saw that both kids were on the stage, singing and messing with Ryuichi. Tohma smiled after seeing her stand right off stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bahaha. To be honest, that's all I have written. I just randomly stopped writing this one day… But I must say, I had a lot of fun. I couldn't decide if I wanted Eiri to leave or stay… hahaha.  
I dunno. If you want more, say so and I will think of something over the weekend and have it up by Monday.  
Thank you for reading, and have a great week/month/year/life. ^_^_


	5. Names

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gravitation.**

Shuichi looked over at Eiri from across the kitchen table. Continuously, he pocked at the eggs his love had made in a rush for breakfast. "Hey, Yuki…"

"What?" he didn't even bother to remove his golden eyes from the print paper he was looking over.

"Since… we are together I was wondering… And since I love you…" he couldn't think of how to word what he was trying to say.

"No I won't take you to work" the novelist said not waiting.

"No not that. I was just wondering if you would care if I…" fear ran threw is mouth as he tried his hardest to say that words.

Finally Eiri's fierce eyes looked up at the singer. No words had to be traded; Shuichi knew exactly what he was thinking.

With a sigh, Shuichi dropped his fork and looked down. "Eiri…" he said the small word with all the extra love in his heart.

A small cold wind blew across the table to his hands. Eiri had set down the paper he was once reading. "What did you say?"

Closing his eyes, Shuichi shouted "I want to call you Eiri, not Yuki!"

"'bout time" the blond said, picking up the papers.

"What?"

"It's about time for you to leave" he said fixing the glasses on his face.

With a quick peak at the wall, he knew the novelist was right. "Yeah, I'll see you later tonight then" he said standing. Dragging his feet, we walked over to the door to put his shoes on. Seconds passed, and Shuichi finally opened the door to step out.

"Brat," Eiri shouted.

"Yes?" he huffed.

"Yes, you can call me Eiri" he said as he walked to his office and slammed the door.

A smile crept across his face as he shut the front door. As he walked down the hall, he seemed at peace. _Maybe he does love me, and is just afraid to say it._

Shuichi laughed as people stared at him.

End


End file.
